Atlantis
Atlantis is a fictional interpretation of a Zombies map to be released with Black Ops 2's first DLC drop and is based loosely on PlaytheGameCentral's ideas in their latest video- Link . It is set mainly in an abandoned 935 Testing Facility at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean but you start off on the edge of the coast in Africa. Achievements There are 5 Achievements in total with 140 Gamerscore available. *''"''Summer Holiday"-20G- Survive for 10 consecutive minutes on the Beach. *"The Lost City"-75G- Uncover Atlantis' secrets. *"Swimming With The Fishes"-10G- Survive the attack of the MerZombie Mutants. *"We All Live In A Rusty Submarine"-20G- Use the Sub to both escape the Beach and return to it in one game. *"Zombies Can't Swim"-15G- Use the Hacker to breach an Area and drown at least 10 Zombies in the process. Map Overview You start off on a beach with wreckage, fire and debree scattered everywhere with the sound of a Teleporter. The sky is a orange-red colour and the sea a shining azure. There will be a Submarine on the very edge of the beach ready to use at any time, and when you are on the beach there are no rounds, practically the same as Area 51 from Moon, but there's no Pack-A-Punch or Perks available, making it more tricky to survive there for long periods of time. The Beach is very large and open, making it easy to train despite the Zombies sprinting and the Hellhounds returning. The beach has multiple turrets scattered around it that can be activated for 1000 points each, and there is a frag grenade refill as well; They are the only means of surviving besides your pistol. When you enter the Sub there will be a console with a prompt at the front of it, it says- 'Press x to Submerge' and if you do so, your descent into the Sea will begin with an automated voice saying "Descent to Atlantis in progress, please do not open any of the Air Locks." There will be Quick Revive ready to be bought to the side of it as well. As you get deeper and deeper the sound will get quieter and quieter until all you can hear are the waves of the sea. When you get very near to the bottom a scripted jump-scare will attempt to scare the player, a new MerZombie will swim past the front window staring in through the window, with it being so quiet it would be scary. Then when you've reached Atlantis the rumble and sound of the Sub moving will stop and a door to the side will be available to open, prompted with "Press x to open", once you enter the sound will return to normal, the sound of an alarm, running water, machinery and vice versa. The Submarine will take you to one of three Areas at random and where you are dropped off will depend on your Perks and Guns etc. The full Map Layout will be posted later but here's a basic rundown of it- Area 1- Center- Gamma The Gamma Center is the largest area of the map and is the least common place to be accessed by the Sub at the beginning of the game. It is a huge dome split into four large areas in the shape of a cross, with access to the other two areas by the two bottom sections. There are lots of rooms to open and loads of narrow corridors in a labyrinth. All of the Perks return in Atlantis and here are the Perks that can be found in the Center- *Juggernog- In the very large room in the very middle of the Area between the 4 Sections. *Mule Kick- In a room in the top left Section of the Area acessed by a small corridor. *Double Tap- In a room in the bottom left Section. Area 2- Right Side- Beta The Beta Side is 1 out of 2 of the more common places to be taken by the Sub at the beginning of the game. It is a huge network of tunnels and hallways with very little large rooms to access. The three areas are connected by three large tunnels that can be opened, giving immediate access to all three. The Perks that can be found in the Right Side, or the "Beta Side" are- *Speed Cola *Stamin-Up *PhD Flopper Area 3- Left Side- Alpha The Alpha Side is the smallest overall area of the map. It is basically the same as the Beta side, a large labyrinth of corridors and hallways, but it has more on offer. It has claymores, several pieces for buildable items but most importantly, an Access Key that you can take back to the Beach via the Sub, which will unlock a new sealed area with the Pack-A-Punch for a limited time. The Perks that can be found in the "Alpha Side" are- *Deadshot Daquiri *Tombstone Soda MerZombies?! You heard right. Atlantis sees (get it? SEEs? No? Sorry.) the long-awaited return of the Special Rounds for Zombies; It's predecessors being the Monkeys from Ascension and Hellhounds from Shi No Numa, Der Riese and Kino Der Toten. Oh! And the Pentagon Thief, but he was just a douche. Anyway, on any given round between round 5 and Round 9 a Siren will go off with an automated voice saying- "Warning! Breach Detected! Unidentified Life Forms found in- (Whatever Area you're in at the time)! Proceed with Caution!". Then they will come. They are heavilly mutated Zombies thought to have been workers on the base spliced with Sea life by the impact of the Rockets from Moon. They sprint much faster than normal Zombies, and are slightly harder to kill, and when you eventually kill all of them they will drop a Max Ammo. Their main intention is not to kill the player but to infact Attack and Breach certain areas in the map, causing an air lock to open and an area to flood. If you kill all of them without any of them breaching, you will get a Perk Bottle drop alongside the Max Ammo. Category:Giddy N Hormone's Maps Category:Giddy N Hormones Category:Maps Category:Fanon